


At the Farmer's Market

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farmer's Market, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Another tumblr ficlet, because I have a bad habit of demanding AUs, and then writing them myself. I am AU trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Farmer's Market

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to explore and expand on these ideas! When I write like this, it's usually a summary of an idea, not a full fic, and I love collaborative works.
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr May 19, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/144587525985/where-is-my-farmers-market-au)

In rural Vermont, Jack has an orchard and grows fruit and makes cider and maple syrup. Shitty and Lardo make all-natural soaps and hemp products. Ransom and Holster grow vegetables. Nursey home-roasts coffee. Dex brings his catch from Lake Champlain.

Bitty is the new baker in town, and Jack instinctively resents him. Maybe he’s reminded of his ex, who was also blond. Maybe it’s because his ex was never really into this lifestyle, couldn’t handle living in the middle of nowhere and having a simple, domestic life, where they worked hard and slept well and had more than enough– but that was never enough. 

But Jack the Farmer’s always been a bit of recluse, and he’s invested a lot of time in having a good reputation with the other stall holders, and even though Lardo is technically the market manager Jack’s the one who figures out the best ways to work together and cross-promote. 

And Bitty just saunters in with his mini-pies and his accent and his general sunshine demeanour, and everyone loves him with no effort. Jack doesn’t understand why everyone loves Bitty, and he doesn’t want to. 

He especially hates that he’s the one who always comes up with cross-promotions and small business cooperation, because when Bitty makes a maple sugar-crusted apple pie using his apples and his maple syrup and sugar, well, maybe he can start to understand why the others like him so much.


End file.
